When fluid in pipes, such as those in homes freeze due to environmental temperatures falling below a certain level, the pipes oftentimes burst when the fluid thaws. Damage caused by the burst pipes often cost homeowners thousands of dollars to repair. To prevent the freezing of fluid in pipes, homeowners often resort to various manual prevention techniques, such as turning off water mains, maintaining room temperatures above a certain temperature, keeping a faucet open to cause the fluid in the pipes to continuously flow, draining water from the piping system, heating the pipes, etc.